Biography of Persephone Black, Wife of Voldemort
by rhymeswithwitch
Summary: The following was written by Persephone Black during her imprisonment in Azkaban. It is the story of her life about falling in love with the most hated wizard, her back and forth emotions with the dark arts, and her reluctance to give up her love...even i
1. Prologue

The Biography of Persephone Black  
Wife of Lord Voldemort  
  
The following was written by Persephone Black, during her imprisonment in  
Azkaban. It is her own account of her life, in her own words.  
  
PROLOGUE  
Why doesn't anyone understand how much I loved – and still love – him? Everyone assumed I was under his spell, literally and figuratively. He never would have put the Imperious Curse on me. He loved me too much. I was the only thing he loved...besides power. And that was his downfall. I knew him before he became the way he was. I only had eyes for him...even when he strayed I never did. But in the end we found each other. Even if it is now too late...well, I don't think love is ever too late.  
  
As I sit in this small, cramped cell, I await my fate. In minutes my soul will be sucked out of me...I will be nothing. But I'm already nothing. Without him. Everything is chill now. I can feel their presence now, but I am trying to keep a straight mind so I can finish this. I did nothing wrong. I will believe that. And you will all remember this as the day an innocent lost her life. 


	2. Chapter One

The Biography of Persephone Black  
Chapter One  
  
I was born into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Not that it means anything anymore. Purebloods don't get much credit anymore. We're all dying out so to speak. But I could care less about blood lines and ancient families.  
My brother was the infamous Sirius Black. We actually got along. I guess you could say we were both the black sheep of the family. I loved him very much until he decided to turn against Tom. Yes...I never called him "Lord." I bow down to no one. I call him by his despised true birth name.  
I was born on June 11, and lived in that horrible home for ten years until I finally got my Hogwarts letter. Sirius was only one year old then I...he knew all the ins and outs of the school and he would be my big brother and help me find my way once I got there.  
The home...12 Grimmauld Place, was a dreary place to live in. Although our family was rich, filthy, disgustingly, rich, I hated it. The silver shone, the chandeliers glittered, but it couldn't replace the constant din that never went away.  
The curtains were always closed, giving us only candles and not natural sunlight. It was always dark no matter how many candles you lit. It was there that I was taught evil. Spells a little girl of eight should not know...but did thanks to her parents. And my parents were not loving. Not in the least bit. Never did I receive a bed time story, or a hug. Things were so formal there.  
Which would probably explain why Sirius ran away. I was so sad when he left. He left me all alone. We had always been there for each other, so when things got bad, we had each other. I think I began to hate him then. For abandoning me in my impressionable young age. And that's when I found Tom.  
  
When I was in my sixth year, and Sirius had gone away, there was someone in the house of Slytherin that I saw one day on my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I saw him in the hallway outside of the classroom. His dark, dark hair fell into his eyes. His eyes...were penetrating. A deep green. Deep, deep pools of emerald green. The black of his robes clashed amazingly with his pale facial features. I dropped my book near him. He did not bend down to pick it up for me. When I looked up and saw his gaze on me, it took me a moment to gather the courage to look into them.  
And when I did, I was lost. I didn't want my feelings to be revealed, so I walked away. But I always saw him around the castle. Always looking at me.  
  
I knew he would never like me. Although I knew I wasn't ugly – I had long black hair and black eyes – I knew I wasn't stunningly pretty or anything. But then again, you're your own worst critic, right? So maybe I was pretty. I didn't think so at the time. Little did I know he only had eyes for one person. Lily Potter. 


End file.
